Our Happiness
by We Invented Friday Night
Summary: Basé sur la vidéo Promo / Youtube .com/ watch?v NW6i2IxdcQs " Vous avez volé notre bonheur, à notre tour de prendre de le vôtre ! "


Titre : Our happiness

Auteur : We Invented Friday Night

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Résumé : Basé sur la vidéo Promo http: / Youtube .com/ watch?v=NW6i2IxdcQs " Vous avez volé notre bonheur, à notre tour de prendre de le vôtre ! "

P.S : Cette fiction a été écrire avant d'avoir vu l'épisode 19 ... Donc ne tiens pas en compte la suite.

* * *

**Our happiness.**

Regina était fermement attachée à un poteau, face à elle le village de Storybrooke, avec Emma en tête munit d'une épée.

Tout était allé si vite ... Catherine avait été trouvé dans un parking par Ruby, et soudainement toutes les failles de sa malédiction avaient éclaté. Tous les personnages de conte s'étaient souvenu de qui ils étaient.

Voila pourquoi elle se retrouvait en position de faiblaisse dans ce monde sans magie.

" Vous avez volé notre bonheur, à notre tour de prendre de le vôtre ! " Cracha Emma, le regard rempli de colère.

Bien sûr qu'elle était en colère, par sa faute elle avait été abandonné par ces parents le jour de sa naissance, ces parents qui n'étaient autre que Snow White et le Prince James ...

Si elle avait su dès le premièr jour que la femme était en fait leur fille, elle aurait fait quelque chose, mais elle avait seulement pensé que la blonde était la mère biologique d'Henry, juste un peu trop envahissante. Quelle erreur ...

Regina leva les yeux aux ciels et se mit à rire.

" Oui, tue moi Emma. "

Cette dernière abaissa son épée de quelques centimètres lorsqu'elle entendit la Reine l'appeller pour la première fois par son prénom.

" De toute façon c'est la seule chose à faire ... Même ici je n'étais pas heureuse, mon fils ne m'aime plus, j'ai tué Graham, Snow White et James arrivent quand même à s'aimer malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont subit et voilà qu'en plus je tombe amoureuse de leur fille ! C'est moi qui suis maudite ... Alors oui, Emma, tue moi. Ca rendrai service à tous le monde. "

Emma resta paralisée quelques instants, le coeur battant plus fort que jamais.

" Tu ... Tu m'aimes ?

- Tue moi ! "

Regina la regardait avec peur, tristesse, colère, passion, amour, espoir ...

Emma pris conscience à cet instant qu'elle disait la vérité. La femme en face d'elle l'aimait. Les roles furent momentanement inversé, ce fut la blonde qui cru qu'elle était maudite, car elle savait qu'elle était amoureuse de la méchante Reine elle aussi. Elle s'en était rendu compte quelques semaines auparavant, elle avait essayé de le cacher, de se trouver des excuses, mais à cet instant précis, avec Regina prit au piège face à elle ... Elle devait se rendre à l'évidement et accepter ses sentiements.

Elle était tombé amoureuse de Regina.

Emma baissa soudainement son épée et combla l'espace entre elle et la brune en l'embrassant passionement. Regina eu un hoquet de surprise, suivit d'un gémissement appréciateur. Après de longues et parfaites secondes de baiser, Emma s'écarta de la Reine en lui chuchotant qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

" Il faut croire que j'ai eu tort ... "

La blonde regarda la captive avec incompréhension.

" Je l'ai ma fin heureuse, même si elle ne dure que quelques secondes. "

Emma cru qu'on venait de lui enfoncer une dague dans le coeur face à cet aveu.

" Mon Dieu, Regina ne dit pas ça. "

Emma se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

" C'est encore plus dur de faire ce que je doit ... "

Regina l'embrassa une dernière fois, en y mettant tout son amour. Elle compris la différence entre l'amour qu'elle avait autrefois éprouvé pour Daniel, et le véritable grand amour, celui qu'elle avait pour Emma.

" Tue moi maintenant Emma. C'est la seule façon de briser la malédiction ... "

La fille de Snow allait protester, mais Regina ne lui en laissa pas la chance.

" Tu sais que j'ai raison, on n'appartient pas à ce monde. "

Les deux femmes se regardèrent intensément, oubliant le village derrière elles qui suivait leurs échanges depuis le début.

Emma hocha tristement la tête, recula de quelques pas et brandit son épée fermement.

" Tu prendras soin de Henry ?

- Je te le promet. "

Et Regina offrit un dernier sourire à Emma, le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais vu sur la plus âgée. Il était sincère et rempli d'amour. La blonde hésita une dernière seconde, ce n'était pas juste, elle ne voulait pas tuer son amour pour sauver les personnages des contes, malheureusement elle y était obligé, elle le savait. Regina avait raison, ce monde n'était pas le leur.

Après un dernier regard, Emma abattu son arme de toutes ses forces sur la femme qu'elle aimait.

Un éclair aveuglant surgit de nule par, tandis qu'Emma fut surprise de ne pas sentir de résistance lorsqu'elle abbaissa son épée.

La seconde d'après, la blonde compris pourquoi. La malédiction était brisée ... Face à elle se trouvait la Méchante Reine, vetu d'une robe noire et les cheveux longs. Emma se retourna pour voir que Snow White avait aussi les cheveux longs et une robe blanche. James avait son armure et Ruby était vetu d'un grand capuchon rouge. Ils étaient dans une immense prairie.

Ils étaient à nouveau dans le monde des contes, elle seule avait gardé sa veste rouge et son jeans. Elle pensa un court instant qu'Henry aussi avait du gardé ses habits prevenant du monde sans magie. Emma allait s'approcher de Regina, heureuse de ne pas l'avoir tuer, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix machiavélique leur parler.

" Tiens, tiens, tiens, quelle surprise. "

Emma se retourna vers la voix, elle se trouva face à Mr Gold, ou plutot Rumpelstiltskin.

Regina se placa devant la blonde, en faisait bouclier humain.

" Qu'es ce qui se passe Rumpel ? "

Ce dernier se mit à rire, et tous furent parcouru d'un frisson.

" Je n'aurai jamais cru que la malédiction puisse être brisé, après tout je l'avais crée pour que seul l'amour puisse la vaincre. Il fallait que ton grand amour te tue pour cela, et il semblerai que se soit ce qui c'est passé, Votre Majesté. "

Rumpelstiltskin se mit à rire à nouveau.

" C'est tout simplement parfait. "

Il leva sa main en fit mine de serrer quelque chose dans ses doigts, l'effet fut instantané pour Emma, elle eu l'impression que quelqu'un l'étouffait, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. La blonde tomba à genoux en se tenant la gorge pour essayer d'enlever les mains invisibles.

Regina, Snow, Red et James se précipitèrent sur elle pour l'aider. Emma avait du mal à entendre et comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle à cause du manque d'oxygène dans son cerveau.

Le Prince James fut le premier à réagit, il pointa son épée en direction de Rumpelstilskin.

" Arrète ça dessuite ! " Rugit - il.

Le lutin se contenta de rire à nouveau, et d'un geste de sa main il envoya vaster toute la première ligne des personnages des contes. Il restait seul face à lui Emma au sol qui essayait toujours de respirer et Regina qui s'était lever pour lui tenir tête.

" Lache là, c'est en toi et moi.

- Oh oui, c'est entre nous, mais avant que ne te tue, tu vas voir l'amour de la vie mourir sous tes yeux ! "

Il se rit à rire une dernière fois et ressera son emprise sur le coup d'Emma. Regina sentit son corps bouillir de magie, maintenant qu'elle était de retour dans son monde, elle pouvait à nouveau se battre avec ses propres armes. Elle savait que Rumpel était plus puissant qu'elle, mais elle était habitée d'un nouveau sentiment, d'une nouvelle force bien puis puissante que la haine, c'était l'amour. L'amour qu'elle portait pour Henry et Emma.

Puisant dans cette nouvelle force, la Reine parvint propulser le lutin de quelques mettres, ce qui fut assez pour qu'il lâche inconsciemment sa prise sur Emma. Sans perdre de temps, Regina créa un champ de force autour de Rumpel et elle, pour qu'aucune de leur magie ne puisse s'échapper de la bulle dans laquelle ils étaient. Tandis que Rumpel se relevait, elle entendit vaguement Snow et James demander à leur fille si elle allait bien.

Rumpelstilskin se releva furieux, mais près à se battre.

" Très bien, ce sera entre nous alors, mais sache que je la tuerai quand même après ta mort.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'es ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me porte une telle haine.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance ... "

Bien sûr que cela en avait, Regina en connaissait long sur la haine, c'était à cause de la haine qu'elle portait à Snow White qu'elle était sur le point de se battre contre lui. Mais Rumpel ne semblait pas en tenir compte, car il déchargea toute sa puissance contre elle. La Reine fut surprise quelques secondes, mais se ressaisit juste à temps, cependant elle sentait qu'elle perdait du terrain, la magie de son adversaire devenait de plus en plus puissante.

" Regina ! "

La brune entendit le cri d'Emma à travers la magie, sa voix était rempli de peur. Regina ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par l'amour qu'elle portait à la mère de son fils ...

Rumpelstilskin ricana croyant à sa victoire, mais Regina ouvrit les yeux, et il vit avec horreur qu'ils étaient tous blancs, brillant de plus en plus. La magie blanche habitait le corps de la méchante Reine. A cette vue, compris qu'il avait perdu, mais parvint tout de même à envoyer une dernière onde magique en direction de son adversaire.

Il y eu une détonation, et les villageois virent le dôme de magie s'effondrer après un éclair blanc.

Emma vit que Rumpelstilskin avait pris feu durant le combat, mais surtout elle vit la femme qu'elle aimait à terre avec des profondes entailles rouges. La blonde se précipita près d'elle, complètement effrayée.

" Regina ! Regina tu m'entends ? "

Emma tomba a genoux devant elle et essaya d'arrêter le sang qui coulait sur le ventre de la Reine. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers Emma et lui sourit.

" Tu es en vie. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Oui, oui mais toi aussi. Tu vas pas mourir hein ? Pas maintenant ! "

Henry surgit de nulle par et se jeta aussi sur sa mère.

" Maman ! Maman ! Je veux pas que tu meures. "

Regina garda son sourire en tournant vers son fils.

" Oh, mon chéri. "

Elle tendit difficilement sa main vers le jeune garçon.

" Tu seras un magnifique Prince. "

Henry lui sourit, mais la seconde suivante il se mit à pleurer car sa mère venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

" Non, Regina ! Répond moi ! S'écria Emma, Régina ! "

Voyant que la brune ne répondait plus, Emma se tourna vers Snow le coeur battant.

" Maman ! "

Snow White sentit son coeur se serrer, c'était la première fois qu'Emma l'appelait ainsi. Bien sûr, cela faisait seulement quelques heures depuis qu'elles avaient pris consciences de leurs identités, mais le fait que sa fille l'appelle 'maman' à cet instant, alors qu'elle n'avait plus aucun espoir, Snow compris combien Regina comptait pour sa fille. Elle se promis donc de tout faire pour que sa belle mère vive.

Snow se tourna vers les villageois qui étaient toujours présent à regarder ce qui se passait. Elle appela en toute urgence la Fée Bleue et le Dr Whale, qui était un guérisseur dans leur monde. La Fée inspecta rapidement l'état de Regina, puis sortit un sac rempli de poudre doré et la saupoudra au dessus du corps de la blessée. La Reine fut enfournée d'un halo lumineux et le Dr Whale se tourna vers Snow.

" Nous devons faire vite, il faut l'amener dans votre château. "

Snow hocha la tête, tandis que son mari approchait.

" Faites tout ce qu'il faudra. " Intervint James.

La Fée Bleue pris la main du Dr Whale et de Regina, les trois disparurent dans un nuage de fumée bleue.

" Où sont-ils partit ? Demanda Emma, la voix tremblante.

-Au château, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est entre de bonnes mains. "

Snow aida sa fille à se relever, tandis que James s'occupait d'Henry.

" Viens, on devrait y aller aussi ... Euh, tu es déjà montée à cheval ? "

Emma hocha la tête en suivant Snow. Ils mirent une vingtaine de minutes à atteindre le château où vivait le Prince James et Snow White, cependant ni Henry ni Emma ne prirent le temps de l'admirer, trop préoccupé par Regina.

Snow amena sa fille dans une chambre inoccupé pour prendre soin d'elle, James faisait de même pour le fils d'Emma. Snow lui fit couler un bain et l'aida à sortir de ces habits tachés du sang de la méchante Reine. Pendant que la blonde se lavait, elle parti chercher une potion qui permettrait à sa fille de s'endormir pendant quelques heures.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, Snow trouva Emma assise sur son lit, vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon. Apparemment sa fille ne voulait pas mettre de robe, cependant ce qui l'interpella le plus, c'était son regard dans le vide.

" Emma ? "

La blonde leva les yeux vers sa mère, elles se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant qu'Emma ne se lève et se jette dans les bras de la brune en sanglotant.

" Mon Dieu ... Maman, je l'aime "

Snow ferma les yeux en serrant sa fille plus fort dans ses bras. Elles restèrent de longues minutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre en attendant qu'Emma se calme. Une fois que ce fut fait, Snow donna la potion à la blonde pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir rapidement.

Snow White regarda sa fille dormir un certain temps, puis se leva pour prendre des nouvelles de sa belle mère. Elle trouva le Dr Whale qui parlait justement à James, son mari. Regina était sorti d'affaire.

" C'est elle seule qui s'est sauvée. Dit le guérisseur.

-Comment ça ? Demanda James.

-Pour battre Rumpelstilskin elle a utilisé de la magie blanche ... C'est seulement grâce à cela que la Fée Bleue a pu la rétablir, la magie des Fée ne marche par sur les sorciers qui exerce la magie noire.

-Mais la malédiction ...

-Était de la magie noire oui, mais la Reine l'utilisait avant, lors de son combat, elle ne s'est servit que la magie blanche, la plus pure qui puisse exister ...

-Celle de l'amour. " Compléta Snow.

Le Dr Whale hocha la tête et s'excusa, laissant le Prince et sa femme seul. Les époux partirent en direction de leur chambre en silence. Une fois à l'intérieur James tira la jeune femme vers lui et l'embrassa pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps. Snow sourit dans le baiser, et l'espace de quelques secondes elle oublia tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle se laissa posséder par le baiser.

Une fois qu'ils se séparèrent, James murmura un nom.

" Regina. "

Snow regarda son mari surprise.

" On s'embrasse et tu penses à elle ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Pas pendant qu'on s'embrassait, mais maintenant ... Qu'allons nous faire pour elle ? "

Snow soupira et s'assit sur son lit.

" Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, elle nous a tous maudit, on a vécu pendant 28 ans dans ce monde sans magie ... Elle voulait nous punir, elle voulait sa fin heureuse ... Mais elle nous a aussi tous sauvé, elle a vaincu Rumpel, elle a sauvé Emma ...

-Parce qu'elle est son grand amour.

-Oui. " Murmura la brune.

Le Prince s'assit à ces côtés en silence.

" D'autant plus qu'elle m'en voulait d'avoir fait tuer Daniel, mais en fait ce n'était pas lui son grand amour ...

-C'est notre fille. "

Un autre silence s'installa dans la chambre, puis James se pencha vers sa femme.

" Elle est tirée d'affaire, Henry et Emma dorment pour un moment ... Pourquoi ne pas profiter de nos retrouvailles et penser à tout ça demain ? "

Snow sourit malicieusement et combla l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Les deux amants se laissèrent tomber sur le lit afin de se retrouver comme il le fallait.

...

Lorsque Regina repris conscience, elle sentit un horrible mal de tête et eu l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles transperçaient sa peau. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et vit qu'elle était alongée dans un lit, dans le château de James et Snow. Elle n'était donc pas morte.

Regina aperçu quelqu'un d'assis près elle.

" Emma ? " Demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque.

La personne prés d'elle s'approcha, et elle vit un grand capuchon rouge.

" Désolé, c'est seulement moi. Lui répondit Red.

-Qu'es ce qui s'est passé ? Où sont Emma et Henry ? "

Red sourit à question la Reine. Elle avait été en première ligne lors de la bataille et avait vu les sentiments des deux femmes éclater au grand jour. Elle se souvenait du temps où elle pensait être Ruby, elle avait déjà émis l'hypothèse qu'il se tramait quelque chose de se genre entre elles, il fallait croire qu'elle avait eu raison.

" Ils dorment, ils se sont beaucoup inquiétés. Mais ils vont bien.

-Parfait. "

Red se leva, et la blessée pris soudainement peur.

" Où allez vous ?

-Je vais chercher le Dr Whale pour qu'il vous regarde. Et puis ... Si j'allais réveiller Emma ? "

Regina sourit à la jeune femme.

" Merci Red. "

Cette dernière hocha la tête et fit même une petite révérence à la Reine.

Après la visite du guérisseur, Regina s'assit et dû attendre une dizaine de minutes avant de voir Emma.

La blonde se précipita vers elle dès qu'elle la vit.

" Oh Regina ! "

La brune ronronna presque lorsqu'elle senti les lèvres d'Emma contre les siennes. Une fois le baiser finit, la plus jeune s'assit et pris la main de la blessée.

" J'ai eu si peur. "

Regina lui sourit amoureusement.

" Moi aussi. "

Emma apporta la main de la brune jusqu'à ses lèvres et y déposa un léger baiser.

" Comment tu te sens ? "

Regina avait mal partout, elle pensait que sa tête aller exploser à tout moment, mais elle était heureuse.

" Bien. "

La blonde leva un sourcil.

" Ne me ment pas Regina Mills ! "

Elles rirent face à l'air faussement sévère de la plus jeune.

" Je m'en remettrait. "

Emma hocha la tête, en venant la chercher Red l'avait mit au courant de son état de santé. Elle savait que Regina était sorti d'affaire.

" Tu ... Hum ... Tu sais ce qu'il va m'arriver ? "

Emma secoua la tête négativement et baissa les yeux, elle avait très peur de cette réponse aussi. La blonde sentit la main de Regina lui donner une pression réconfortante.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure que ça va aller. "

Emma soupira, elle ne supportait pas d'être dans l'ignorance, il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle se pencha donc vers Regina pour l'embrasser avant de se lever. La fille de Snow vit le regard de panique de la Reine.

" Je vais réveiller Henry, il voudra te voir. "

Regina sourit et la laissa quitter la pièce.

Une fois hors de la chambre Emma allait partir chercher Henry, mais Red l'avait devancé puisqu'elle arrivait avec son fils.

" Emma ! "

Le jeune garçon se précipita dans les bras de sa mère biologique.

" Hey Kid. Je viens de voir ta mère.

-Comment elle va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Tu n'as qu'aller voir. "

Emma lui indiqua la porte où se trouvait Regina, Henry allait renter, mais au dernier moment il se tourna vers elle.

" Tu ne viens pas ?

-Je doit voir Mary ... Snow White avant ... "

Le garçon hocha la tête et parti dans la chambre qu'occupait sa mère. Emma regarda la porte se fermer, puis se tourna vers Red.

" Tu veux m'accompagner jusqu'a Snow White ? "

Red lui sourit et l'amena dans un couloir adjacent. La brune regarda la fille qui avait brisé la malédiction, cette dernière semblait inquiète et peu sure d'elle.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? "

Emma soupira et leva ses yeux vers Red.

" Je dois avouer que je suis assez perdu, tout est allé si vite. Hier encore j'était Emma Swan, tu étais Ruby, ils étaient Mary Margaret et David. Maintenant tu es le Petit Chaperon Rouge, ils sont Snow White et James, quant à moi, je suis leur fille. "

Red grimaça comprenant la situation difficile de la blonde.

" Je ne sais même pas si je les connais, ni toi. Je veux dire qui es-tu ? Ruby ? Red ? Et eux ... Sont-ils différents ce ceux que j'ai connu.

-Oh, tu sais je ne pense pas que la malédiction nous ai beaucoup changé. Bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas les même non plus. Ta mère est douce comme Mary Margaret, mais c'est aussi une femme très forte, si tu savais tous ce que je l'ai vu faire. Ton père a combattu un dragon une fois, je ne pense pas que David aurait eu autant de courage ... "

Emma sourit, elle avait effectivement beaucoup de chose à rattraper.

" Et toi ?

-Moi, oh ... J'ai l'impression d'être toujours Ruby, à la différence que je suis un loup garou ... "

Emma sursauta face à cette révélation et s'écarta de Red, moins rassuré.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me transforme très rarement, seulement quand je n'ai pas mon capuchon rouge et les nuits de pleine Lune. "

Emma hocha la tête, en se disant que si Snow et James lui permettait de vivre ici, c'était effectivement sans danger.

" Cette tenue te vas bien. "

La blonde sorti de ses pensées, pour regarder ses vêtements, un simple pantalon et une chemise blanche dont elle avait remonté les manches. Emma vit le regard de la brune sur son décolletée. A cet instant, elle reconnu la serveuse du Granny's. Elle sourit à Red, soulagé de la reconnaître. Les deux femmes avaient déjà flirter quelques fois, lorsqu'elles étaient à Storybrooke.

" Quoi que, je devrais arrêter de flirter avec toi, après tout tu es la fille du Prince et la Princesse, d'autant plus que Regina est ta petite amie ... Ce serait du suicide pour moi ! "

Cette fois ci, Emma se mit à rire franchement, pour la première fois depuis un jour.

" Merci Ruby ... Je veux dire Red. "

La brune lui sourit.

" Je t'en pris ... Tiens nous y voila. "

Red s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois et fit signe à son amie que ses parents étaient de l'autre côté. Emma inspira un grand coup et poussa la porte de toute ses forces pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Elle y trouva de l'autre côté une grande table ronde, occupé par de nombreux visages familiers, tel que la grand mère de Red, la Fée Bleue, Ashley ou plutôt Cendrillon, son mari, Gueppetto, Jiminy, mais surtout James et Snow White. Voyant tous les visages se tourner vers elle, Emma hésita quelques secondes avant de parler.

" Euh ... J'aimerais vous parler, dit-elle en désignant ses parents, en privé ... "

Les époux firent signe aux personnes présentes qu'elle pouvait s'en aller. La plupart virent saluer poliment la fille qui les avait sauvé. Emma leur répondit maladroitement, mais sincèrement.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Snow pouvait voir que leur fille semblait mal à l'air en leur présence, elle se douta que la blonde n'allait pas l'appeler maman de si tôt.

" Regina va s'en sortir. Déclara Emma.

-On le sait. " Lui répondit son père.

Snow sorti de ses pensées pour prendre part à la conversation.

" Que comptez vous faire avec elle ? "

Le Prince et sa femme se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

" Nous en avons justement discuté avec le conseil. "

Emma fronça les sourcils.

" Vraiment ? Pourquoi je n'était pas présente ?

-Parce que ton jugement était faussée ... Commença la brune.

-Mais...

-D'autant plus que tu ne connais pas nos règles dans ce monde ... "

Emma grimaça, sachant que Snow avait raison.

" Cependant nous sommes parvenu à un accord. Annonça James. La Reine, je veux dire Regina devra rendre son trône à Snow, et devra prendre une potion qui lui enlève tout ces pouvoirs. "

La blonde fut soulager d'entendre cela.

" Et ... "

Emma sentit son coeur s'accélérer, qu'y avait-il de plus ?

" Elle devra rester dans le château durant une durée indéterminée, nous devons nous assurer que tous vas bien pour elle ... " Termina Snow dans un sourire.

Sourire qui fut partager par sa fille.

" Merci. "

James s'approcha d'Emma.

" Elle t'a sauvé ... "

Sa fille lui sourit et le pris dans ses bras, quelques secondes plus tard Snow s'invita dans l'étreinte que partageait sa famille.

" Et pour Henry ? Comment ça va se passer pour lui ? Demanda Emma une fois qu'ils furent séparé.

-Il va recevoir une formation de Prince, pour qu'il puisse diriger un jour le pays. "

Emma sourit, en pensant que cette nouvelle allait plaire à son fils.

" Toi par contre ...

-Quoi moi ? Vous allez me bannir ? "

La blonde pris soudainement peur, mais ses parents se mirent à rire.

" Non, pas du tout ! Mais je ne pense que tu puisse devenir Reine un jour, puisque tu as 28 ans et techniquement nous sommes plus jeune que toi.

-Pardon ? S'exclama leur fille.

-Je n'ai que 22 ans. Lui répondit Snow, et ton père 24 ... "

Emma ouvrit la bouche, mais ne su quoi répondre. Elle se contenta de rire, bientôt suivit par ses parents.

" De toute façon, je ne me sens pas de taille à être Reine. "

Emma sourit, mais elle devait avouer que cela lui faisait bizarre de savoir que ses parents étaient plus jeune qu'elle, mais elle se sentait heureuse de les avoir enfin retrouvés.

" Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir t'adapter ici ? Lui demanda James.

- Je me sens bien ici ... Avant, je ne me sentait bien nulle part, comme si j'appartenait à un autre monde. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place. "

Snow toucha la joue de sa fille avec un regard compatissant, mais joyeux.

" Je vais retrouver Regina et Henry. "

James et sa femme regardèrent leur fille quitter la pièce et se regardèrent un peu inquiet, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de la relation d'Emma et l'ex Reine.

La blonde quant à elle parti avec Red en direction de la chambre de Regina le coeur léger et soulagé de savoir qu'elle allait pour rester avec elle. Une fois dans la chambre, elle vit son fils assis à côté de Regina, tous deux heureux de la voir arriver. Emma se pencha et les embrassa sur le front tous les deux, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Henry. Le petit garçon se retrouva donc entre ces deux mamans, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il se sentait comme dans une famille.

" J'ai parlé à James et Snow. " Déclara Emma, le ton neutre.

Henry et Regina tournèrent brusquement la tête vers elle, inquiets.

" Ils vont t'enlever le titre de Reine et ils dirigeront ton royaume en plus du leur. "

Regina ne bougea pas, trouvant cette sanction parfaitement justifiée.

" Tu devras prendre une potion qui t'enlèvera tous ces pouvoirs magiques. "

La brune hocha la tête, un peu triste. Elle venait tout juste de récupérer ces pouvoirs, mais si c'était le prix à payer pour rester auprès d'Henry et d'Emma, elle n'allait certainement pas aller contre cette décision. De toute façon, elle venait de vivre 28 ans sans magie, elle pouvait s'en sortir.

" Et ... Tu resteras, pour une durée indéterminée ... "

Cette fois ci, le coeur de l'ex Reine si mit à battre plus vite, elle ne voulait pas être séparée de d'eux ... Rester enfermer dans un cachot, ou autre prison magique était inconcevable, elle préférait mourir que de vivre sans Emma et Henry.

" Dans ce château ... " Termina la blonde avec un sourire.

Regina regarda son fils, puis la femme qu'elle aimait en souriant elle aussi.

" Si c'est ce qui a été ordonné, alors je ne peux faire autrement. "

Emma se mit à rire, puis se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de la brune pendant quelques secondes.

" Hey ! Je suis toujours là je vous rappelle ! " S'exclama Henry, prit entre ces mères, mais heureux qu'elles puissent rester avec lui.

Ces mamans se séparèrent en riant et en même temps déposèrent un baiser sur la joue de leurs fils.

Emma se tourna vers la brune, le regard sérieux.

" Regina, nous devons parler de cette malédiction. "

L'ex Reine pris peur, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à parler de cela avec la blonde. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui donner des explications, lui parler de Daniel, de sa vie en tant que méchante Reine, elle avait seulement penser avoir de temps avant de pouvoir en parler à coeur ouvert avec la femme dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

" A cause de toi, je suis plus vieille que mes parents ! "

Regina la regarda surprise de sa remarque.

" Quoi ?

-A cause du temps figé dans Strorybrooke, ils ont toujours 22 et 24 ans, alors que j'en ai 28 ! C'est assez déroutant. "

Regina ne pu cacher son sourire.

" Je ne vous pas où est le problème, grâce à cela nous n'avons que 5 ans d'écart. "

Emma sourit et pris la main de la brune.

" Hum, c'est vrai ... Vu dans ce sens, c'est bien mieux. "

Les trois occupants de la pièce se mit à rire mais Emma vit Regina se tenir le ventre en grimaçant. La blonde se leva et tira son fils avec elle.

" Allez Henry, laissons ta mère se reposer un peu.

-Oh, d'accord. "

Henry embrassa la brune, puis partie attendre Emma dehors de la chambre, laissant ses mères seules quelques instants. Elles s'embrassèrent quelques minutes, puis Emma laissa à son tour Regina pour qu'elle puisse récupérer.

...

Regina mit une semaine et demi avant de pouvoir se promener dans le couloir sans l'aide de personne. Durant sa convalescence, elle recevait tous les jours la visite de son fils et d'Emma, mais il lui arrivait aussi de voir Red qui venait lui parler des derniers potins du château, et de leur monde en général. Le Dr Whale passait souvent, pour voir l'état de sa patiente, ainsi que de temps en temps la Fée Bleue, qui était plus distante que le guérisseur.

Snow et James étaient aussi venu la voir, la conversation était surtout centrée autour d'Emma et de ses intentions envers elle. L'ex Reine pouvait comprendre leur inquiétude, après tout, elle les avait tous maudit, cependant elle fut surprise de voir qu'ils n'essayaient pas de les séparer.

Regina marchait dans le château, à la recherche d'Emma. Red lui avait qu'elle pouvait trouver la blonde dans le patio le plus proche. Effectivement, elle reconnu sa fille de Snow contre une rambarde regardant le pays qui s'offrait à elle. Regina ne pu s'empêcher de constater qu'Emma ne s'était toujours pas décidé à porter une robe. Elle était toujours vêtu d'un pantalon moulant et d'une chemise blanche. L'ex Reine profita de la vue quelques secondes avant d'annoncer sa présence.

Emma se tourna vers elle, heureuse et ne tarda pour l'embrasser.

" Tu es prête ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Regina lui sourit, et lui pris la main. En effet, elles devaient se rendre dans la salle du trône pour le jugement officiel de la sorcière, même si elle connaissait déjà sa punition.

" Allons y. "

Les deux amantes partirent ensemble dans le château. Une fois arrivée dans la salle du trône, Emma partie s'asseoir près de ses parents, tandis que Regina resta debout devant le Prince, la Princesse et le conseil, le dos droit, fière.

Snow présenta rapidement les charges qui étaient tenus contre l'ex Reine, qui plaida coupable. Le conseil lui fit signer une décharge, acceptant la sentence qui avait été promus contre elle, et céda donc ses terres à Snow White.

La Fée Bleue apporta à Regina la potion qui devait lui enlever ses pouvoirs, a la surprise de certains, la brune pris le flacon et but sans hésitation tout le breuvage avec grâce.

La brune sentit son corps faiblir, et la magie la quitter. Ses jambes se dérobèrent soudainement, mais Emma, qui s'était lever de son siège, la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Regina leva les yeux brumeux vers la blonde et lui sourit.

" Mon héros. " Lui murmura-t-elle.

L'ex Reine fut conduit dans sa chambre que qu'elle se repose pendant que la potion la vidait de sa magie.

Regina se réveilla deux jours plus tard, elle grimaça en se disant qu'elle aurait passé ces derniers allonger dans son lit. Elle fut déçu de ne pas trouver Emma à ses côtés, elle décida donc d'aller la trouver. La brune fut heureuse de constater qu'elle n'avait mal nulle par, et que sa tête ne tournait pas.

Une fois hors de sa chambre, elle n'aperçut personne, aucun garde pour la surveiller ... Il fallait croire qu'elle ne représentait plus aucun danger.

Regina trouva la blonde dans sa chambre en train de lire ce qui ressemblait à un journal, surement pour se tenir informer ce qui se passait dans le royaume. Cependant, dès qu'elle la vit, Emma laissa tomber son journal et se leva vers l'ex Reine.

" Tu es réveillée.

-Oui, enfin. "

Emma l'embrassa avec fougue, Regina sentit sa tête tourner à tant de passion.

" Où est Henry ? Demanda la brune, entre deux baisers.

-Avec James ... Trucs de Prince.

-Humm ..."

Regina se laissa plaquer contre la porte de chambre de la blonde.

" Ta mère ?

-Avec Red ... Faire un tour. "

Emma entendit le clic de sa serrure, comprenant que la brune venait de les enfermer dans sa chambre.

" Parfait. " Murmura Regina avant d'embrasser à nouveau la femme qu'elle aimait.

Emma sourit et pressa à nouveau son amante contre la porte, porte qui resta fermer un long moment cet après midi là, tandis que les deux femmes se découvraient et s'aiment mutuellement.

Et ils vécurent tous heureux.

**Fin.**


End file.
